


Sloppy Seconds

by falsteloj



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Sloppy Seconds, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: Sometimes Alfred enjoys sharing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [DCEU kink meme prompt](https://dceu-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1491.html?thread=534995#cmt534995): _Bruce gets fucked by two (or more) of the above. The second guy fucking him gets off on how sloppy and filthy and filled with come Bruce already is. So does Bruce. Can be either a threesome/moresome in which they take turns fucking Bruce; can be Bruce getting fucked without the first person knowing that he'll go and let someone else fuck him, too; can be some kind of voyeurism scenario where the second person watched the first person fuck Bruce and wants to get some of that, too ... Possessiveness and jealousy are welcome, but I'd enjoy a fill in which they enjoy sharing Bruce just as much. :) Bonus for some rimming/felching/come play in general, and for pushy bottom Bruce who knows exactly how hard and long he wants to get fucked._

“Like that,” Bruce hisses, pushing back into the other man’s thrusts, and across the room Alfred has to subtly shift position, a wave of want washing over him.

The boy is good, does as he’s told, and Bruce was right - there is more than a little of Clark Kent about him. It’s the jaw, Alfred thinks, and wonders idly if one day, perhaps, Clark himself can be convinced to join them.

In the present this is more than enough, Bruce’s face twisting, his breathing harsh, as he’s brought closer and closer. Alfred drinks in the sight. The quiver in Bruce’s thighs, and the way his fingers clench tightly, even with nothing to hold on to. The play of the lamplight across their bodies, and the liquid heat in Bruce’s eyes when he tilts his head to look at him.

“Ah!” Their companion gasps, hips snapping forward, helpless, and Bruce curses, pulling at the wrist restraints keeping his hands out of the equation.

He always was so very demanding.

Alfred stands then, trusts that the man they have chosen is professional enough to follow his instructions and disappear into the background. This is just for the two of them, a throwback to that first time, when Bruce came to him - hurting and miserable - and told him that he had spent the night letting a stranger do what he would to him, because Alfred couldn’t trust him to know his own mind, even after everything they had been through together.

It had clawed at him then, the sense of outraged jealousy, and even now, even after such a wonderful show, he aches to put his mark on Bruce. To hear his former charge beg and plead for him.

There is plenty of time however, and Alfred moves slowly. Stands at the edge of the bed, between Bruce’s splayed legs, and lets his fingers seek out the evidence of another man’s enjoyment, his own arousal spiking when he feels how full Bruce is. How the slickness is leaking out of him, Bruce grinding down onto his digits as though he is trying to chase the sensation.

“Shhh,” Alfred soothes, even as he presses his fingers against Bruce’s prostate and watches him twist and writhe, so desperate for completion.

Bruce is beautiful like this, when he can’t keep still, can’t keep quiet. His pupils blown and his cock begging for attention. Alfred sinks to his knees, rewards Bruce with a flicker of tongue against the head of his dick, smiling at the frantic noises which escape Bruce when he doesn’t make good on the promise.

Instead Alfred drops his head lower, losing himself in the intimacy of the moment as Bruce shivers at the sensation of hot breath against his opening. He moves his fingers within Bruce roughly, just to ground both of them, the slide so easy it makes his own cock strain within the confines of his clothing.

He has to press his tongue to him then, working it around and between his fingers. Spearing it into Bruce, over and over, until Bruce’s cries finally pierce the haze of lust and he has to free his cock, has to give Bruce what he’s been waiting so impatiently for.

“Don’t stop,” Bruce demands, voice wrecked and skin burning to the touch, and Alfred lacks the willpower to deny him. Thrusts into him harder, faster, until Bruce is a mess, sweat slick and gasping, whining, helpless. Until Alfred has to push still closer and capture his mouth, fingers digging bruises into the flesh of Bruce’s hips.

Bruce calls his name when he comes, every muscle straining, and Alfred can’t hold back after that. Can’t do anything but push into his pliant body, loving how easy it is, how very wet Bruce is. Bruce meets his gaze, soft and sated, and that’s it.

That’s all it takes.

He releases Bruce’s wrists in the aftermath. Rubs his thumbs against the delicate skin in careful, gentle motions, and Bruce gives him the look that says he’s not made of glass. He doesn’t need looking after.

“If you won’t take care of yourself, someone has to,” Alfred chides and it’s a sign of how intense this has been. How much it has meant to both of them.

Bruce doesn’t even argue.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
